characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (The Legend of Zelda)
This profile covers Link from the first Legend of Zelda game in addition to Zelda II: The Adventures of Link. Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda as well as Zelda II: The Adventures of Link. Background Powers & Abilities Spells * Shield: Allows Link to take half the normal amount of damage (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Jump: Allows Link to jump higher then normal (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Life: Allows Link to restore three bars of his health (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link) * Fairy: Transforms Link into a legitimate fairy which allows him to fly into places he normally can't get access too, this however renders him unable to attack nor defend himself while in this form (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link) * Reflect: Allows Link to reflect projectile attacks with his shield (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link) * Spell: A spell simply called spell (yes, this is fact), it allows Link to open the vault that contains the Magical Key. At the right edge of the Hidden Town of Kasuto, if Link casts the spell the vault rises from the ground. This spell is also capable of turning many enemies into Bots. Despite this, more powerful enemies such as the Eagle Knights are immune to its effects. * Thunder: This spell allows Link to instant-kill many enemies around him, it is also useful for making certain foes like the Thunderbird to be valuable to physical attacks. Equipment * Wooden Sword: Link's basic sword that he receives from the old man. (The Legend of Zelda). * White Sword: Link's more powerful sword that he also receives from the old man (The Legend of Zelda). * Magical Sword: Link's most powerful sword that he also receives from the old man himself (The Legend of Zelda & Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Wooden Shield: Link's basic shield that he starts out with, he uses this to block only rocks and arrows (The Legend of Zelda). * Magic Shield: Link's more powerful shield as part of his equipment, he can use this to block most fireballs and most magical attacks as well. If a Like Like devour his Magic Shield for any reason, Link will revert back to his Wooden Shield (The Legend of Zelda & Zelda II: The Adventures of Link) * Bombs: Link can lay a bomb as it takes a few seconds before it blows up, he can use these to not only deal damage to enemies near-by but also to reveal secret entrances. * Bow and Arrows: Link can shoot his arrows as they go at a straight line. ** Silver Arrow: A more powerful version of Link's arrows, these are required to kill Ganon as well as foes as powerful as him. Feats Strength Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Explosives Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Shield Users Category:Electricity Manipulators